


I Hear You Breathe With Me

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Piano AU, also it's sappy as fuck, and i'm tired, not nearly good enough for this song but I wrote it in like half an hour so??, ouchie, susan plays the piano, ugh Jen knows where to hit where it hurts, v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: "Oh nothing, just picturing Susan Vasquez, Accomplished Pianist, sitting in the dark playing this and not noticing Lucy come in and lean in the doorway watching her and yeah.You’re welcome.  It’s beautiful.  Just go listen to the thing."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Jen posts these things that just wreck me. 
> 
> Here's the original post which also has the song that Vas is playing in this fic: https://writerstealth.tumblr.com/post/159056453729/debussy-arabesque-no-1

The music lilts from the open door. Lucy blinks. Who listens to piano music in the DEO? 

Well besides J’onn. 

She walks closer, doesn’t make a noise. How can an i-pod player play so clearly? The piano sounds so… alive? 

Lucy never was a great connoisseur of classical music.

She gets to the door and her eyes widen. It’s Susan. It’s Susan in full DEO regalia at a piano. An actual piano in the DEO. 

Why does the city branch get all the nice things?

Susan leans into the upbeat in the music and Lucy nearly gasps. She’s seen this woman decimate an entire team of aliens and not even break a sweat, but she’s never seen anything as beautiful as Susan’s fingers skating over the keys.

She leans against the door jam and watches. Watches as Susan sways forward with every forte note, stretches to reach the high keys, frowns just slightly as the music slows.

There’s a slight pause in the music and everything is so quiet that Lucy can hear Susan breathe in. She can hear the very air pulling into her lungs and it’s just another accompaniment before Susan returns her fingers to the keys.

She doesn’t try to stop her eyelids from slipping shut. And then there are fields of flowers blooming in her mind. No real colors, just the sensation of movement, maybe dancers spinning slowly.

All she knows is that she never wants the music to stop. 

The music picks up and there’s life in this room. There’s a clenching at her chest and Lucy can barely draw breath. It’s like those hands on the keys are playing in her veins, rushing the plasma through her body.

Her eyes fly open when the music becomes loud, watches Susan’s back as her muscles strain to press her feelings into the keys. Susan’s eyes are closed. Her fingers are blind but they run in perfect unison and Lucy can’t find her breath again.

The lilting serenade is back and Lucy pulls the door closed. She wants this sound emblazoned on her soul. She wants the view of Susan Vasquez pouring love into this piano all to herself.

The scale down the piano warns Lucy that the song is about to end. Susan pulls back as her fingers slip from the keys and, again, Lucy can hear her breathe in.

Breathe in like she’s clearing every slip of old air from her body. 

“Susan.”

Agent Vasquez jerks her head up and suddenly the spell is broken. Lucy would curse herself but she’s still reeling, still too raw. 

Susan frowns and clatters the bench to the piano back, nearly tripping over herself to get to Lucy. “Lucy, Lucy, what happened?”

It’s only then, when Susan’s fingers, the same ones that coaxed life out of plastic and wood, trail the wet off her cheeks, does she realize that’s she’s crying. 

“You’re beautiful, Susan.”

And for a third time, she hears Susan breathe in. But this time, her exhale is audible too. Her breath ghosts over Lucy’s lips and Lucy feels the music enter her soul again.

Kissing Susan Vasquez is a symphony Lucy will listen to for the rest of her life.


End file.
